


16 Hours

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [44]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie will do anything to make Sportacus smile or make his day, especially on bad ones.





	16 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with Rottensocksandfluff in mind (when don't I lol) so make sure you read her stuff too~

Sportacus lay on his bed, feeling no desire to move or flip or even _get up_. It was the middle of the afternoon but he couldn’t make himself  _do_  anything. He had days like this sometimes. Where busy dreams had bothered him all night and his mind was buzzing and painfully distracting the day after. 

With a sigh, he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Maybe he should just go back to sleep and try again tomorrow. The kids hadn’t needed him all day; maybe he could take the day off.

Just then, the computer announced he had mail coming. Groaning, Sportacus stood to receive the mail. The letter was written on pale purple paper. He raised an eyebrow. Who in town wrote on that?

> Sportasulk,
> 
> Come to the park. Now. If you want. Whatever.

It was unsigned but Sportacus had an idea who this was.

He called for the door to open and slid down the ladder to the ground. Once there, Sportacus jogged to the park.

Standing there, arms crossed, was Robbie. Sportacus found it in him to smile slightly. It was so rare for Robbie to ask to see him that, even in his unstable mental haze, Sportacus was happy.

“Hello, Robbie,” Sportacus said with as much enthusiasm as he could, “What do you need?”

Robbie looked him up and down, “That confirms it.”

“What does?”

“Something’s wrong with you. You didn’t flip here and you’re slouching.”

Sportacus straighten his back. He hadn’t even noticed. Before he could offer an explanation, Robbie had a hand around his wrist. He wordless pulled Sportacus over to a bench and pointed at it. Confused, Sportacus sat at the far end. Robbie sat down at the other end and pulled at Sportacus until the elf was laying his head in Robbie’s lap. 

Robbie pulled an orange blanket from somewhere and draped it across Sportacus. When Robbie pulled off his hat, Sportacus finally spoke up, “What are you doing?

“You aren’t yourself today.”

“How did you know that before I came down?”

“Because usually I’m up way before noon because of your antics. I slept a full 16 hours today so _obviously_ something’s up.” He began running his fingers through Sportacus’ hair. “You threw off my day and I don’t like it. You can either tell me what’s going on in this pointy-eared head of yours or we can sit in silence. Whatever will make you flip again.”

The hand in his hair was soothing. Sportacus felt his eyes drift shut. This was better than stewing in his ship alone. The sun was warm, the blanket was soft, and he had a friend with him.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. For now, Sportacus would enjoy this.


End file.
